Dream A Little Dream
by eluvent
Summary: Asuna, a scout in Squad Levi, has a dream foreseeing a brutal titan attack. However, there appear to be multiple possible outcomes. After confiding in Levi, the two of them set out to decipher the dream and do what they can to gain a favorable outcome. Will they be able to figure it out in time, or will humanity once more fall to the titans? Featuring an original character.
1. I had a dream

It was a night like any other for Squad Levi. It was just past midnight and all of the scouts were long asleep in a remote cabin, their temporary base. At least, that's what Asuna thought as she padded out onto the porch, sighing heavily. A soft breeze danced through the treetops, blessing the night with the gentle sound of rustling leaves. Somewhere off in the distance, a cricket chirped. The night was alive.

The house sat on the edge of a thick forest, and Asuna would often come out and sit on the porch steps when she was troubled. Lately, she'd been coming out more and more often. The reason-

"Hey." A familiar slightly-irritated voice sounded from behind, making her jump. Everyone should be asleep, so why...? "What the hell are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Captain Levi came to stand beside her, looking down at her with his usual poker face.

"W-well...I couldn't sleep." She raised a hand to rub her neck sheepishly. While it wasn't a total lie, it also wasn't the total truth. Levi must have sensed that because his stare didn't let up at all. Unable to bear his piercing gaze, she looked away. Damn, how does he do that?

"I need my team to have clear heads. Not having your mind straight out in the field might just get you killed." He looked out into the moonlit woods. "I'm tired of replacing my team."

He sat down next to her, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I'm s-" Before she could finish her response, Levi cut her off.

"Don't bother apologizing. Just tell me what it is so we can get this sorted out." He was still gazing out into the woods, but she knew he was paying close attention to her.

She was slightly startled by him. Levi was widely known for having a tough front and not showing much emotion - if any. Some simply thought of him as an apathetic asshole. Though, anyone who's ever worked with him knew that wasn't true. Levi never portrayed his emotions for his own good as well as his team's. So the idea of opening up to such a man was...daunting, to say the least. Still, Asuna had the feeling she didn't have much choice in the matter. She knew what he said was true. If her head wasn't clear and tragedy struck, she might get herself killed - or worse, her comrades. She let out an audible sigh, running her fingers through her hair.

"This...may just sound stupid, but..." She hesitated.

"Spit it out already."

"O-okay. Um, eight years ago, I had...a dream. In it, there was a huge titan...Bigger than in any of the stories I'd heard. I saw its head rising above the wall. I saw the citizens inside the wall staring at it in horror. I saw their eyes, impossibly wide. Then, I saw blood." She cleared her throat, lowering her eyes to the porch steps as she recalled her dream. "I-it was like a wave of blood had passed through the streets. Everything was coated. I saw the Military Police firing cannons at several...no, dozens of titans, but it wasn't working. The titans just kept coming. It was like there was no end to them. The last thing I saw before I woke up was a gate closing. Two weeks later, the attack on Shiganshina occurred." Asuna looked up again. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Levi was no longer staring into the forest, but his eyes were fixed on her.

"Over the years, though, I convinced myself it was just a coincidence. I told myself my mind had created that dream after hearing too many titan stories, and that it just happened to resemble the Shiganshina attack. I-I hadn't had any dreams like that before, and I hadn't had any since...Until four days ago. This time, though...I've been having it every night. Each night, there's a different outcome." She plopped her head in her hands. "I don't know what to think."

There was silence between the two. Asuna snuck a peek between her fingers and saw him looking once more out into the forest, eyes hardened. She thought maybe he was thinking, but then again, she couldn't really tell.

"Tell me what happened in the new dreams."

"R-right. They all start the same. It's completely overcast and just pouring down rain. I haven't seen rain like that in years. I see Commander Erwin talking to Dhalis somewhere indoors, but I can't hear what they're saying. Suddenly I'm watching Sasha, Conny, and Jean sitting at a table, eating. Sasha stops and says she hears a rhythmic thumping from far away...like a titan walking. This is where the dreams start to differ. In the first dream, I saw Sasha running down a hallway. Then, I see a swarm of scouts riding past the wall. The last image was a titan falling to the ground."

"And the second dream?" Levi was staring at her with those sharp eyes again. It was honestly a talent how he could scare someone into talking just by looking at them. She continued.

"Yes. After Sasha says she hears a thumping, I see her talk to Commander Pyxis, and then I see him run off somewhere. Then, several old men are talking in a very intricately-decorated room. It has a throne in it so I think it may be the...well, the throne room. The last thing I see is masses of people all going through a gate, with a hoard of titans maybe a mile behind them. One of them seems...different. I can't put my finger on it, though." She took a breath. "Last night's dream..." Asuna's face paled and Levi raised a brow.

"That bad?"

She looked straight at him, despite his deadly gaze. Though he didn't show it, Levi was a bit surprised by this. Not many people do that, let alone subordinates of his. After a moment, she looked away again. "I saw...everyone's death. Eren, Mikasa, Conny, Sasha, Jean. Thousands and thousands of citizens. Military Police. Interior Police. Scouts. The king. You. Myself, as well. I've never seen myself in a dream before, but there I was. Every last one of us dies. All the gates are destroyed. There's blood just...everywhere." Asuna clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. "Shiganshina was nothing compared to this."

Levi stood suddenly without a word, inhaling sharply. "Tomorrow you and I will ride to Trost District and talk to Erwin. Tell him exactly what you told me." He glanced at her. The horror in her eyes was obvious. Whatever she saw was indeed truly terrible. "This should not be taken lightly." With that, he turned to head back inside, but not before placing a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder. "Forget about it for the moment. There's nothing you can do right now. Get some rest."

She nodded, standing after he had gone inside. Now that she thought about it, why was he awake at this hour?

 _Thanks so much for reading! As usual, reviews are MUCH appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It's coming soon!_


	2. To Trost we will go

The night dragged by for Asuna. Despite slowing her breathing and attempting to clear her mind several times, sleep just wouldn't come for her. Meanwhile, the other scouts had seemingly zero problems snoozing. She glanced at the arm hanging down the side of the bunk above her and sighed quietly.

When the sun's rays began filtering into the room, rousing her comrades, she pulled herself up as well. It wasn't until she was standing that she felt the full weight of her exhaustion. Ironically enough, she figured if she were to lay back down right now, she'd fall asleep immediately.

"Tch. Of course," she muttered under her breath, dressing in her uniform accessories. Just as she had pulled on her left boot, Levi poked his head in.

"Hurry up. The horses are ready." He looked her disheveled appearance up and down before adding, "There's black tea on the table." With that, he popped back out. Asuna finger-combed her hair, suddenly self-conscious. _Is it that obvious I didn't sleep?_

After straightening her appearance for a moment more, she stepped out and headed to the kitchen. There, the rest of the scouts were up and having breakfast.

"Hey, Asuna! Get a load of this idiot." Jean greeted her and jabbed a thumb at Conny, who was leaving a puddle of drool on the table as he slept. The other scouts snickered, and Asuna covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"C'mon, let the guy sleep! He had a rough day yesterday," Eren threw in, and everyone erupted into uncontrollable laughter. As Asuna poured herself a cup of tea, she thought back to yesterday's hilariously unfortunate events that ended with a pantsless Conny tangled in a tree by his ODM gear.

"How did he even manage to lose his pants? That should be impossible with all these straps!"

"He's just extraordinarily graceless..." Everyone cackled as they recalled yesterday's incident.

Conny sleepily raised his head at the commotion, bread crumbs stuck to the side of his face. "Wha…?" He mumbled, and everyone burst out laughing once more.

Aware that Levi was waiting for her, she quickly finished her tea and wiped a tear of laughter out of her eyes. "I'll catch you guys later," she spoke as she grabbed a piece of bread, "but please be nice to poor Conny. He's trying his best, you know." Everyone giggled.

"Where're you off to, Asuna?" Armin questioned just as she reached the door. She hesitated, momentarily unsure how to answer.

She turned her head back to reply, "My gear's been acting up lately. Levi and I are going to replace it." At that, everyone seemed to lose interest. Silently breathing a sigh of relief, she headed out to where Levi was standing beside two horses. He turned to her as she approached.

"Finally. Let's go."

After a while of riding in silence, Levi asked, " You didn't have another dream, then?"

It took a moment for her to realize he was referencing her obvious lack of sleep. "Ah, yes." She confirmed his assumption.

"I see."

They fell into silence once again, and that silence held for the remainder of their journey. By late morning, they had arrived in Trost District.

After entering the city walls, the duo slowed their horses to a trot. Citizens of Trost looked on, talking amongst themselves.

"That's Captain Levi. I haven't seen him in a while…"

"Oh? Captain Levi is back."

"Levi's here. Who's that with him? Where are the rest of the Scouts?"

Meanwhile, Asuna was finally registering what she was about to do, hence her wide-eyed look. _I'm...about to claim I have magical psychic dream powers with two of the most intimidating men around. What the hell? How did I-_

"We're here. Snap out of it." Her thoughts were interrupted by Captain Levi's command.

"Yes...right." She shook her head slightly, hopping off her horse and gazing at the stone building before her. _This should be interesting, at least._

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter. It'll be up soon!_


End file.
